


Detroit Become One Shots

by CaitlynMellark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi, just some random one shots I have made, maybe badly written ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynMellark/pseuds/CaitlynMellark
Summary: These are literally just one shots I have written. They are on Wattpad. I moved them here for convenience. I even edited them because I know I suck.





	1. The Junkyard (MarkusxNorth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus experiences a break down after remembering a place so horrid that it was like hell on Earth.

Markus held the ginger's hand, the skin receding from their hands to show the porcelain white plastic underneath. His eyes stared at hers while they transferred a memory to each other.

 

North's memory was... not the best. He felt like he was in her body as she got hit by that man. Beaten, abused... It reminded him a lot of when Leo pushed him around at Carl's house, but... more. That is when the deviancy snapped her, making her climb onto that man to end his life.

 

When the memory ended, his eyes blinked a bit. "North..."

 

North's eyes widened. "...You didn't... mention this memory..."

 

Markus tilted his head a bit, seemingly confused by what she meant. Sure, he didn't tell her of Carl & Leo, but it wouldn't make her eyes widen like that, would it? "What do you mean?"

 

"This... junkyard..." she started to mumble.

 

Markus's own eyes widened, his hand recoiling back to his side. His skin came back immediately. "N-No. I didn't want to show you that one..."

 

North gently took her hand back. "Markus... It's alright--"

 

Markus shook his head a bit frantically, turning and walking away from her. Even just the mention of the junkyard made his body feel... disgusting. His ears felt like they heard only static again, and his blue eye felt like it didn't want to work. He could hear the sounds of the storm, and the screams of half dead androids.

 

He found himself inside Jericho once again, putting himself into one of the far off rooms. He started to hyperventilate a bit. Androids don't really need to _breathe_ , but the junkyard brought him... fear. Fear of death.

 

He sat in the bed, putting his face in his hands.

 

The flashes appeared in his left eye; bright, immense flashes. The world was dark, so those flashes illuminated even more. The pounding of the rain grew louder, as if pouring. The sloshing sounds of dying androids wriggling in their piles while his footsteps grew slow was loud, almost like the noises that came with the flashes. The sounds, however, were also blocked the slightest bit by the constant sound of loud static. Everything felt so hot, yet so cold at the same time. Hot from the feeling of anger... Hot from being so close to death... Hot from the tears mixing with the rain... Hot from his body having to overheat just to work properly... But also cold. Cold from the rain. Cold from the hate. Cold from the feeling of hopelessness. Cold from the feeling of... being obsolete. Not obsolete from the man who loved him and treated him like a son, but obsolete from the society who created him. The society that gave him life just to shoot him the second they saw two of their own on the floor...

 

He screamed when the door to the room opened, panting heavily. He didn't notice that real tears were now streaming down his face. His breaths were heavy, even if not real. It hurt to even do this, as the air smelled like the junkyard to him.

 

The normally fiery ginger stared at Markus from the door, eyes a bit wide. She had never heard Markus scream before. Yelling, shouting, being loud; sure. But this was an actual, terrified scream... As if he was dying right in front of her.

 

She very slowly tried walking to him. She was... confused what to do in this situation. Markus looked beyond scared, and she didn't understand how to calm him. She knew he was probably really stressed. She didn't want him to self destruct from this...

 

Markus's eyes were trained on her, wide to take in her movements. She was slow, as if he was a terrified animal. He probably was one, in honesty. His eyes winced every now and again when a random noise happened. The creaking of the floor... the sound of his people walking around Jericho like normal... From above, outside, & below; his people walked. Those small noises hurt him, and he didn't understand why.

 

North continued to gently and slowly walk towards him. She gently reached out, touching his wet cheek. She was... immensely unsure what to do. Being a gigantic sarcastic asshole would not work in this situation. Markus normally could handle her attitude, but now wasn't the time. He couldn't handle that now. She slowly sat next to him, keeping eye contact as she did. She didn't know what was running through his mind, or what he felt when he saw her, but she didn't want him scared of her.

 

"North..." he choked out, trying to get his mind to focus on her being there. This wasn't a half dead android. She wasn't dying. She was here. She was alive. Alive in Jericho...

 

"Markus, it... will be alright," she mumbled, gently taking her hand away. She felt... awkward. She has never really been the one to help comfort someone. That was mostly Simon's deal. Simon was the touchy feelsie kiss ass that cared about happiness and sunshine and rainbows. At least, that is what she thought of it as. She sucked at it. "You won't go back there."

 

"Go back..." Markus mumbled, his eyes moving away from her a second before snapping back to look at her. He didn't want to ever go back to that horrid place. Those androids...

 

"You will never have to go back," North whispered, "Even... if we did die for our cause... We wouldn't ever go there." She gently held his hand, hoping it would comfort him. "But we will not die."

 

"...They will give us... our freedom," Markus mumbled, almost as if he needed reassurance. As if this wasn't some big mistake he brought all of them into. His hand gently held hers in return, shakily and a bit tightly.

 

"They will give us our freedom, Markus," North whispered, "I promise."


	2. The Price of Deviancy (Connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor experiences a minor memory of his past due to seeing Markus's friend, Simon, who happens to have the model of a very familiar face.

Connor took the soaked beanie off of his head, sitting on a box in the church. It was abandoned until all of the alive residents of Jericho came in. They were soaked, exhausted, and shaken up.

 

He wrung out his beanie, not used to really being wet. Usually water didn't get his uniform too wet, but he assumed it was different because these were human clothes instead of normal lambdas.

 

His chocolate brown eyes looked up as more androids walked in. There was a lot, but definitely not the amount that was in Jericho before the humans arrived. A familiar figure was helping most of the deviants in. Connor's LED turned yellow as the communication was forced into his head for the fifth time; "Fall back to the church if you are alive."

 

The mismatched eyed deviant kept letting out his message whenever he could until at least thirty minutes passed in total. He then walked over to a woman with a side plait. Connor assumed it was a romantic interest, or maybe the co-leader of Jericho. Maybe both. He paid little attention to her role while he was in Jericho. His mission was to find the deviant leader, and it was him.

 

Those walls were gone now, however. Those red walls were destroyed by... who? Himself? His programming? It felt like he did it, yet when they were broken, he was still in the same place, aiming the gun at the leader. He scanned him once, as if confirmation that there was no mission anymore to shoot him. He then lowered the gun, & the nonsense of Jericho's fall happened. It just happened and it still was a blur in Connor's mind. It probably will be clearer during the compile when he enters rest mode, but now was not the time for resting.

 

He was about to go speak with Markus himself before his movements were cut off by a voice. "Are you new?" the calm and quiet voice asked. Connor's eyes moved over to the figure. It was the man that was with the rest of the group in Jericho. Short blond hair, almost icy blue eyes... Connor's eyes winced a bit as he stared at this man. His appearance looked familiar... He tried to place his finger on it, but he couldn't.

 

That was until he felt it.

 

The wind blowing around his body from the source of the loud noises. A helicopter flying overhead & aiming a light on an android and a young child. Some outside chairs flew across the balcony, slamming into the side of the concrete. There was a lit up pool on the roof; clear everywhere except for where there was a floating, bleeding body. There was another bleeding person on the other side of the roof. An officer that tried to talk the android down before he got there. The skyline of Detroit was completely visible in the night sky. The lights shined brightly, almost as if lighting up the entire world.

 

The android, however, was rather dull aside from one shining feature: His glowing red LED. The android yelled at Connor constantly as he walked closer to them. The deviant made threats, hanging his life and the girl's by the thinnest thread on the edge of that cliff. Even just one step back, and their lives would end instantly as their bodies collided with the ground below.

 

He tried his best to do what must be done. He kept closing the distance between him and the deviant. Closer, and closer, and closer... The deviant finally yelled for the helicopter to go away. Connor moved his hand almost immediately, signaling the flying vehicle to fly away. The deviant yelled for more demands, but these were ones that Connor just could not comply with. Cars, and leaving the girl at state lines... He couldn't do that, and the deviant knew he couldn't do that.

 

"You have to trust me, Daniel!" his own voice called out. No fear was in his voice. No thought of fear besides failing his first mission. His first day awake and he was the negotiator to this. To this high risk situation in which failure for him just meant going back to CyberLife and being reconstructed until he was perfect. The perfect android for their own plots and ideas.

 

"I trust you..." The wind blew high on the balcony still, until the deviant finally let the girl go. The girl fell to the ground, and as if in slow motion, bullets pierced into the deviant's body. His leg, his torso, his face. It ripped off chunks of him, as if his body was meant for this kind of target practice. As if his body was made to be ripped apart like tissue paper.

 

"You lied to me, Connor," the deviant's voice said, distorted from being shut down... or dying. Connor knew now that it was dying. Not shutting down or deactivation; but dying. The PL600's memories wouldn't go anywhere. "You lied to me..." His voice stopped, and his body slumped there. The girl screamed from seeing her past caretaker's body. His body stayed on it's knees in that position, and the LED on his head faded from red and went gray.

 

Connor's LED was flashing bright red while this happened. He slowly pulled out his gun, putting it under his chin immediately. The PL600 came over & ripped the gun from his hands. He threw it, then held onto Connor's shoulders. "No... You don't have to self destruct... You're safe, alright? You're safe here," he whispered. His voice was soft & soothing. It had a different texture than Daniel's voice, & that eased Connor's troubles.

 

"I didn't mean to," Connor's voice choked out without instruction, "I didn't mean to... Daniel... Jericho..." He was shaking like a leaf, & his widened eyes stared at the other android in such a terrified manner.

 

While he didn't know what Connor meant by those things, he nodded a bit, "Of course... Of course you didn't... It is alright... You helped us in Jericho... You are an ally now..." He backed up the slightest bit. "I am Simon. Who are you?" he whispered, trying to be gentle to the obviously horrified android.

 

"Connor... I'm Connor... the android sent by..." Connor started, but his voice faded. How can he be sent by CyberLife if he was now a deviant? The thing they wanted to avoid the most...

 

'CyberLife's last chance to save humanity, is itself a deviant'. Those words had run through Connor's scripts again and again since they were uttered.

 

"It doesn't matter who you were sent by," Simon whispered, "You are apart of Jericho now. We welcome you." He let out a soft smile.

 

Connor stared at it a bit, then proceeded to softly smile back.


	3. I Love (Simon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little writing by Simon.

I love you.

I love the way you smile.

I love the way your mismatched eyes shine.

I love the way your face softens when you talk to me privately.

I love the way your hands gently play over the piano keys on the roof.

I love the way you seem to calm down once I speak after a hard day.

I love the way you fight for us.

I love the way you took leadership from me, and formed it into yourself.

I love the way you let me care for our people while you lead.

I love the way you try to please everyone because you don't want fights.

I love the way you laugh.

I love the way you try to lead us.

I love the way you say my name.

I love the way you laugh as you see North & Josh bicker.

I love the way you try to raise our spirits.

I love the way you save our people when you can.

I love the way you are selfless.

I love the way you chose to fight for us.

I love the way you looked raising that flag for our people.

I love the way you yelled "follow me!" so confidently before we charged.

I love the way you shot at the ones trying to hurt us.

 

But that is way too easy.

I have to tell you the few things I hate about you.

 

I hate the way you got shot.

I hate the way your voice glitched and morphed as you started dying.

I hate the way you said my name as I tried to save you.

I hate the way you said I couldn't die for you.

I hate the way I had to tell you that our cause was lost without you.

I hate the way your eyes stared at me during the process.

I hate the way your dead thirium regulator felt in my hand.

I hate the way it felt pushing mine into you.

I hate the way it felt laying down, watching you.

I hate the way you looked down at me, holding my shoulders while holding in tears.

I hate the way you said my name as I passed.

 

But even with these things I hate...

_I loved you._


End file.
